


Summer Heat: Gem Heat AU

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Useless Lesbians, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Lapis Lazuli is struck with her first heat in a long time, and it just so happens to be when she's stuck at the barn with her favorite gem, Peridot.  The blue gem struggles to deal with this affliction while trying not to jump her friend's bones in the process.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Summer Heat: Gem Heat AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress! A blast from the past, I began this years ago as a companion piece to Shad's (@twigglezone) Gem Heat AU for Steven Universe. This particular piece was going to feature some pretty lewd stuff later on, and I feel like finishing it some time but here's the stuff I have so far! Hopefully posting it makes me finish it in a timely manner.

The heat was unbearable. Both the stuffy, blanching heat of the sun here at the barn and the internal one Lapis was currently suffering from. The blue gem was, for the third time this morning, standing in front of the smaller-than-average lake and considering jumping in despite herself. She would do anything to take care of this heat before Peridot came back, right? As Lapis looked down at the calm water, motionless in the absence of wind, she tried to steel herself. Anything but water, she admitted with a grimace. The gem walked away, keeping her legs bowled slightly to stop her thighs from rubbing together. That, combined with the need to make sure her undergarments brushed against her skin as little as possible, made for a rather silly stride as she trudged back to the barn in yet another defeat. Maybe she could just make meep-morp until she literally died and would never have to put up with this again forever. She was upstairs, standing directly in front of a fan and lifting her skirt while her underwear lied defeated on the floor, when she heard the footsteps outside.

“LAZULI I’M BACK AND YOU HAVE TO COME SEE THIS!”

Oh no.

Lapis’s head whipped around to look at the entrance of the barn from her perch upstairs, the nearby tv blaring one of those dumb shows she totally doesn’t like and that she definitely only watches because of Peridot. Her green friend came stomping in, and as soon as her eyes fell on that happy face Lapis felt a tug in her chest. Right away, the instincts kicked in again; all the lewd, filthy, downright unsportsmanlike thoughts she’d been doing her best to keep at bay returned with a vengeance. A tightening in her chest, a sinking in her stomach, a hot lustful tension in her loins, and all of Lapis’s work was about to be undone. Just from seeing Peridot, she froze, standing there with both hands clamped onto the fringe of her skirt to keep what little air flowing there was to flow. Peridot started looking around for a second, and Lapis briefly considered just flying out through one of several holes in the roof in a blatant escape attempt just to keep herself from pouncing on her little friend there and now.

Instead, Steven walked in behind Peridot.

“You know, I think this place actually looks better than it did before.”

“Why gee, thanks, Steven,” Peridot stated proudly, placing a hand on her own chest in an exaggerated but sincere display of gratitude. The two of them started talking, their words slowly losing focus as Lapis tuned everything out and turned around to face the upstairs. With Steven there, at least, the pangs of guilt were twenty times stronger than her heat. Maybe he was the key? With a wince at the implications of using a friend for her own needs, Lapis realized it would be the same if she were to take out her frustrations on Peridot anyway. And this way, she thought, perhaps she could resist the urges entirely. Her eyes fell upon the tv set, displaying a rather intimate scene between two of the humans at Camp Pining Hearts about to kiss. With a groan of frustration, Lapis turned it off and considered her options.

“You know, I think I like this one best,” Steven mused, standing in front of a particular piece of art depicting vinyl records strung in a meaningless pattern. He seemed rather taken with it, but Peridot was bouncing on her heels and rubbing her hands together as she looked around anxiously. Lapis finally admitted defeat and, with a heavy sigh, poked her head over the ledge and into sight. The green gem spotted her and pointed, holding something behind her back in her other hand.

“LAPIS! Come down here, I got you something neat!”

The blue gem put on her best smile for Steven’s sake and nodded, growing a pair of shimmering water-wings and floating down to meet them. She landed gracefully on the ground as always, her wings disappearing behind her, and gave a weak little wave. Peridot’s face was turning a bright green, but it was hard to focus on it when she was smiling like a maniac. Before Lapis could say anything, her friend thrusted a record into her hands. She turned it over and ran her hand across the cover, having something to do with flying mice who really enjoyed water or something. A small smile played across her lips and she looked up to see her friends both beaming with pride.

“Thanks, Peridot. It’ll go perfect with the collection.”

Peridot smiled and reached up to rub the back of her own head.

“Thanks, it was my idea.”

“It was my idea,” Steven laughed.

“It was Steven’s idea.”

Speaking of, Lapis thought. She looked down at Steven and couldn’t help but smile seeing him here. If she was going to get ahold of herself, now was the time.

“Hey, Steven. I was wondering if you wanted to stay the night, or maybe like a week? It’s been a bit since we had you for a visit.”

The boy laughed and Peridot’s face lit up like a firework. She seemed equally excited for the idea, though Lapis was positive it was for another reason entirely. Her expression fell a bit as Steven shook his head, however.

“Sorry, but I gotta get back to the temple. We’re going on a mission!”

Lapis forced a little smile and thought, perhaps, this could work as well. After all, the other gems weren’t nearly as bad for her situation as Peridot was… except perhaps Amethyst. But with the others there, it wouldn’t be a problem at all.

“Oh, cool! Maybe I’ll come with you? I need the practice, after all.”

Steven shuffled his feet a bit uncomfortably and put his hands behind his back.

“Uh, yeah, I would, but… it’s on a tiny island in the middle of the ocean. I know how you are about the ocean sometimes.”

Lapis frowned. A pit in her stomach wasn’t helping the already-uncomfortable myriad of problems going on with her physical form right now, and thinking about being stuck in the center of that much water wasn’t helping. She could never pin down why she was fine flying over the ocean but never standing amidst it. She thought about the boat trip with Steven and Greg and, gulping, steeled herself for the possibility of something like that happening again. Peridot answered for her.

“Aw, no way! Lapis and I have plenty to do anyway.”

“Oh, sounds good!” Steven said, happy with any excuse not to make Lapis uncomfortable, “then I’ll see you guys later. Byyyyyeee!” His voice slowly faded away as he took off, rounding the corner of the barn and disappearing through the corn field. Lapis grumbled and looked down at the record, feeling a little flutter in her chest as she appreciated the gift from her friend. She supposed it wasn’t all bad. The girl turned around and her wings appeared in a flash of water.

“I’ll put this with the others,” she mused, about to take flight towards the ceiling. A tiny hand grasped her wrist and stopped her before she could take a single step. Just that small touch made her freeze in place, suddenly wishing it was a lot breezier in this barn.

“WAIT!”

Lapis quickly looked back at her friend, eyes wide with concern.

“W-what? What’s the matter?”

Peridot took the record from the blue gem’s hands, her fingers passing along her palms on the way. Even that small touch, that little sensation, tingled against Lapis’s skin and left her wanting. She found her head suddenly full of thoughts of where else she’d like to feel Peridot’s fingers, but quickly shook the fantasies away. Darn this heat, she thought, biting back some kind of stressful groan as she watched her friend walk over to the record player. 

“We gotta listen to it first! And dance, obviously,” she added matter-of-factly. Lapis didn’t know how to express her 10,000 collective thoughts as to why this was a bad idea, and during her moment of hesitation she found herself pulled along by the hand to the center of the barn floor. Her face lit up as Peridot’s hand clasped hers, and it didn’t go away just because she’d let go. The little green gem struck what she thought was a very cool pose before looking up at her friend, smiling.

“Well?”

Lapis ran a hand along the back of her own head, chuckling nervously. As she looked down at her friend’s smile, the combative inner voices calmed down and her entire being tentatively agreed that this was something she should do, consequences be damned. One nervous smile later, Lapis found herself dancing alongside her friend to their new record, laughing and twirling together in the middle of the barn. It was exhilarating and pure, and Lapis couldn’t stop smiling. For a moment, it felt like her problems were melting away, even if the urges did come back whenever her eyes started to roam. Peridot’s figure went nicely with dancing as a whole, her curvy hips swaying along to the music rather cutely whenever she wasn’t attempting some crazy move. 

Lapis’s face went a deep cerulean as Peridot reached out and took her hand, giving her a twirl that she had to lean over quite a bit to make work as the taller girl spun on her heel. When the move ended with Lapis nearly falling over and Peridot absolutely falling over, the two gems couldn’t help but laugh together.

A downshift in the music caused Peridot to jump to her feet, looking rather excited. She had stars in her eyes as she stepped forward and took Lapis’s hand.

“Ooh, ooh! The fusion Garnet showed me this, it’s called ‘being sensual’, whatever that means.” Lapis’s blush returned full-force as Peridot’s hands clasped hers, and the green gem pulled in close. She could feel her body heat as she grew closer, radiating against her like little waves. A soft bump of Peridot’s hips against hers was all that it took to bring Lapis back to the problem of her heat, burning inside her like a fire that needed a very specific green gem to extinguish. She couldn’t protest fast enough, due to her flustered stuttering, and Peridot began to slow-dance with her across the barn floor. Before she knew it, Lapis was too far gone to stop, letting herself be quietly whisked away into a tense state of heaven with her friend. Slowly but surely, her senses filled with nothing but Peridot; the faint scent of her body, the sound of her humming along to the music, the feeling of her warm hands and hips, and the sight of her cleavage as Lapis’s only view was to look down at the shorter girl. Peridot leaned back just a touch and, combined with her uniform slipping forward just a bit, Lapis got a sight she was in no way ready for.

Her face a deep ocean blue, Lapis gasped and pulled back. Without warning, her wings appeared and the gem took off to the upper floor, where she landed next to her fan and grabbed the hem of her dress. Thinking she would have a few minutes before Peridot could make it up here, the gem lifted her skirt up and let that blissful cool air blow across her heat, expression slowly morphing into one of pure relief. It was such a good decision to take her panties off earlier, she admitted with a determined nod. Now, if she was lucky, she’d have at least a few moments to cool do-

“HEY LAZULI ARE YOU OKAY?”

Lapis’s head whipped around to see Peridot, riding on a disc of metal she was controlling, floating just a few feet away. Peridot’s eyes went wide, looking from her friend’s flustered face to the dress billowing in the fan’s breeze to the bare skin that dress was doing a terrible job concealing. Her face turned a deep shade of green, and barely a second passed before she threw her hands out to try and cover her eyes. The haphazard motions and her immediate loss of concentration resulted in Peridot taking a spill off of her disc, yelping as she fell back down to the first floor and landed in a heap. Lapis, gasping, ran over to the ledge and peered over it to see if her friend was okay.

“Peridot!”

“I-I’m sorry!”

“Are you- wait, what? Don’t apologize, just tell me if you’re okay!”

Lapis screwed up her face in frustration and leapt forward, her watery wings appearing to take her gently down to the floor next to her friend. Sitting up, Peridot covered her eyes with both hands and cleared her throat.

“Yes, I’m fine. But what about you?”

Lapis sighed, leaning back against one of the wooden beams and looking away. She folded her arms and tried not to think about how intrusive all these thoughts were getting.

“I’m… fine, I guess. It’s just this thing, you know? It’s really starting- Peridot take your hands down I can’t take you seriously like that. It’s just really starting to get to me, I guess.”

Peridot had removed her hands and, standing up, faced her friend with a look of real concern. The more Lapis talked, the more confused she got; what on Earth was bugging this poor gem? She tried wracking her memories for anything that could be causing such distress, but being away from her data consoles for so long had left her a bit scrambled. Smacking her fits into her palm, Peridot decided it would be best to simply ask, and looked up to her friend with a consoling smile.

“Hey, Lazuli? I don’t really understand what’s happening, but I’d hate to have it get in the way of our friendship. So, just tell me, okay?”

Lapis turned her head back to look at her friend, that little rapscallion standing there with a smile on her face and real concern in her eyes. It was too much. The blue gem had to try her absolute best not to scoop Peridot up and hug her right then and there, so grateful she was. With a soft, shaky sigh Lapis reached up and started twirling a finger through her bangs, building up the courage to admit something was wrong.

“Peridot…”

“Yes?”

“I’m in… ugh, this is so stupid. I’m obviously in heat.” The last few words of her sentence were muffled as she slapped a hand to her own face, scrunching it up as if this was the worst most absolutely-terrible thing to admit to, even though anybody on Homeworld would’ve been able to see. She slowly lowered her hand just enough to let her see above it, looking down at Peridot. The green gem’s eyes went wide and she let out a coo of discovery.

“OOOOoooohhh,” she exclaimed, stars in her eyes as she looked from Lapis’s dress to her face, “Well that’s no big deal! We just have to confine you!”

Lapis’s expression fell into something of dread.

“Peridot…”

“We can get something for you to sit inside until it blows over! And we’ll make sure you have everything you need to last you, what, a few days?”

“Peridot.”

“And we can draw up some charts to track your progress,” Peridot stated matter-of-factly as she began pacing, unaware of Lapis’s obvious discomfort. The blue-skinned woman was standing with her back against the beam, slowly shrinking into it as she realized that this might actually be the right thing to do. As much as confinement terrified her, the thought of what she was going to do to Peridot was much scarier. Even as she watched her friend pacing back and forth, all she could think about was the way her hips swayed and how cute her face was when she looked determined, as the intoxicating scent of her friend slowly filled her senses. 

Peridot turned to look at her friend with a big smile, which slowly fell. Lapis meekly peered over to her, her shoulders shrugged up high.

“Do you… really think it’ll help?”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!   
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
